What's up with Roy
by Sharl
Summary: A weird conversation happened in the Eastern Headquarters. Their main topic is: ROY


AN: Hello again! I'm making a fic for our fav pairing, Roy x Ed. I got this sappy idea when I was taking a bath. Kind of embarrassing, huh? Oh well, you know, I'm getting weirder and weirder from time to time...sigh. This time, there will be no explanation about who's talking and who's answering, so I leave it to you to imagine it. Anyway, thank you for everybody who reviewed my previous fic, 'Irresistible Way.' Now, onto the fic!

**What's up with ****Roy****?**

**By: Sharl**

It just was a normal day in Eastern Headquarters. Nothing was special, and everything was going just fine. But there was some strange or perhaps abnormal conversation that was going on that time. Hawkeye and her gang –except Roy- were the one doing it. Here it is.

"Nee? What do you think about him?"

"Him?"

"Yeah, he's been like that since yesterday. What's up anyway?"

"No idea, perhaps he's sick or something?"

"No way, he's not the type of person that will show his weakness. If he's sick, he would take a furlough."

"Hmm, you're right. So what's wrong with him?"

"Maybe he has a problem. What about the Central Headquarters? Do you know they are going to celebrate the Fuhrer's birthday next week? I heard there are going to be parties for three days in a row."

"But it doesn't make sense. I don't see any connections between Fuhrer's parties with Roy."

"Are you an idiot or what? He wants to be the Fuhrer right? So he must give Fuhrer some nice gifts."

"I don't think so. Colonel is not that type of person. Do you think he's a bootlicker? You're totally wrong, then."

"Now who is an idiot?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

"All right, stop that you two. Anyway, do you have any better idea?"

"Like I said before, perhaps he's having a problem. If it's not a job problem, maybe he has...a love problem?"

"WHAT??!!"

".........."

".........................."

"That's not impossible, is it? I never heard he has any girlfriend or something like that. I bet he likes one girl but didn't dare to tell her."

"He's not you, Havoc. Wait a minute. I forgot to tell you guys. I think our dearest Colonel is gay."

"NO WAYYY!!!"

"...How do you know that?"

"When I forced him drinking in the La Verre bar, he didn't even look to those hot prostitutes, and you know how cheeky they are."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"Did he ever try to do something on you, Hawkeye?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT???"

"Come to think of it, we never saw him calling or speaking about any woman, right? So...it seems that our Colonel is really gay."

"Well, but that is not answering our main problem. What's up with him?"

"Aha! I know! He IS having love problems. He's gay, right? Maybe he has an argument with his BOYfriend?"

"Do you have any idea who the boyfriend is?"

"Let's see...list the name all guys we know that Roy know."

"Wait a minute, he's not one of you right?"

"Of course NOT! There's no way I would go out with Colonel! Even if I get paid..."

"Same here."

"Yup."

"Goes with me too."

"Good. Now, what about Hughes?"

"Hughes? I know he loves to call Roy, but he loves his family more."

"Right. So Hughes is out of list."

Okay, and they went discussing it further and further. Unfortunately, the conversation had become an illogical one.

"Maybe Mayor Armstrong!"

"No! I bet it's Fuhrer!"

"Ten dollars for Armstrong!"

"Make it fifty for Fuhrer!!"

"Oh yeah? I bet one hundred it's Armstrong!!"

"Five hundred went with Fuh-"

BANG!!! The door slammed open and an extremely chibi blonde guy appeared. His armor-otaku brother was still willingly following the older guy. A pair of golden eyes scanned the room lightly and when they found their target, the owner immediately stormed through. He went to the Colonel's room.

"..............."

"............................"

"What was that?"

"I think that very short guy was Edward-kun. He had gone for a mission yesterday."

"WHOM DO YOU CALL BY SHORT???!" A shout was heard and the Colonel's door opened. But it was gone at once as a pair of gloved hand pulled the petite Alchemist into the room.

"Ano..."

"Oh, Alphonse-kun. Hello to you too."

"..................." _I haven't said anything..._

About five hours later, the door opened...again. They -who had been conversing earlier- were being faithful to wait, so they didn't go home yet. The two alchemists emerged and walked calmly from the Colonel's room. Their clothes were kind of rumpled, signing they were hurry to wear them. Nobody could talk until those two left the office. Their eyes were still on Colonel's door.

"Somebody...please tell me that my eyes have deceived me."

"Why?"

"Because I saw them holding hands..."

"I'm sorry but your eyes haven't deceived you. They ARE holding hands."

"............So, you mean that...that Colonel's boyfriend is....is..."

"And...he has been...missing him??"

"It seems so."

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" That shout came from the two guys who bet earlier.

AN: Care to push the review button down there? ;;


End file.
